The future Might Change
by twilightreak-Mrz.EdwardCullen
Summary: What happens that could suddenly change everyones trust in Renesmee and Jacob's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Bella Swan, and I am a vampire. My vampire family consists of Edward Cullen, my husband and father of my daughter, Renesmee, my daughter and life long friend, Carlisle my father-in-law, Esme my mother-in-law, Rosalie my sister-in-law, Emmett my brother-in-law, Jasper my other brother-in-law, and finally Alice my sister-in-law. My human family are Charlie Swan my father, and Rene my mother. I also have my werewolve friends that are actually infact not werewolves but instead shape shifters. Jacob's pack consists of Jacob himself who has imprinted on my daughter, Quil, Leah, Seth, and Embry. Sam's pack consists of Sam himself, Paul, Jared, and about 8 others.

Today is my first day of Dartmouth, I am a freshman with Edward and we are going to study here for about 4 or 5 years of basic college. So, here we go.

Me and Edward get out of bed without hesitation (because of course we don't sleep) and start to get ready. Edward pulls on his beautiful khakis and green sweatshirt and waits in Renesmee's room like always while I finish up getting ready. I put on Alice's idea of a casual days outfit consisting of a blue sweater dress and black flats and walk out of the closet which, yet again is about twice the size of our bedroom.

I quietly walk into Renesmee's room and think that in little over 2 weeks I'll be handing her over to Jacob for safe keeping. So I look over and marvel at how absolutely gorgeous she is. She is now the size of a normal 15 or 16 year old girl, although so different than any other child. She is my daughter by blood, but every other human believes that she is only mine and Edward's cousin.

I take Edward's hand and turn towards the door, "Mamma?" I turn to ask my darling daughter what she was doing awake and stopped short. Edward felt my tension and turned around, he too froze and gasped in a short fast breath. " Mamma? Daddy? What's wrong?" she asked jumping up and looking around behind her looking for the moment of hesitation. I can't move, nor do I dare for fear that I might cause a scene in my own house. The rest of my family might live 2 miles away but they surely will hear my confusion if I let it come out. Alice will see us soon enoigh and come and find out whats wrong shortly anyway. "Mamma?! Daddy!??! What's wrong, what's going on?" Renesmee yelled, her high saprano voice breaking with her tension.

I faintly heard the sound of Alice's Porsch before it arrived at our house and Alice, Jasper, and Esme came barreling through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

We all stood there for a minute frozen blocks of ice, unable to move while we stared at Renesmee's bright red eyes.

"Renesmee, what happened?" Jasper finally asked her.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked, apparently completely unaware of the huge change that had happened to her.

"Your eyes are bright red, and I can feel that you honestly have no idea what has happened to you." Jasper said without really ever moving his lips too far apart.

"Yah, sure, like I would actually believe that could really happen. You, Daddy, and Grandpa C already told me that no matter what happens, it's impossible for me to get red eyes."

"That might be true, but your eyes are without a doubt RED." Jasper looked over at me to help him confirm his assesment.

"It's true Renesmee, what did you do last night while out with Jacob?" I asked with no emotion in my voice at all. Being a vampire for over 100 years has greatly helped with controlling my emotions. After I asked this of Renesmee a thought form her head came to me…

'"Hey, Renesmee, do you want to come down to the rez with me tonight?" Jacob asked. I was so excited to hear his voice that I really didn't care that I would have to see Sam, my one and only enemy.

"Sure Jacob, I'd love to."

"Great, can't wait to see ya."Click. I love Jacob and all, but once he and I got married, I was going to teach him a leason about manners, especially with me and my family… '

"Ohh."I said at once, Bella finally thaw enough to turn at the sound of my voice.

"What?" she asked, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Renesmee found a way to get her human side to take over her body, I think." I said with a kind of question sounding to my voice.

"Is that even possible? I mean I never thought it could be. I've always wondered but never actually thought it could happen." Bella's persistant studying into Renesmee's possibilities was overwhelming – she was possibly worse than Carlisle and me both.

"I think so, although not real sure."

"Well, what is it then, if it is possible?" She was clearly not planning on hiding her interest.

'She is never going to give up is she?' I heard from Jasper's mind, and then a cloud of uninterest entered the room.

"Do that one more time Jasper, and I'm seriously gunna hurt you." Bella said to Jasper, annoyed, her butterscotch eyes burning. Lately, since Jasper absent mindedly wandered towards her, Bella'd been getting annoyed with him for trying to stop her research on Renesmee.

I heard Bella's sheild tear away form her mind,'Edward, please tell Jasper to stop with me, or your not gunna want to be with me for a while.' And her sheild recoiled.

'Edward, tell her she seriously needs to calm down and be okay with evertything that's going on with Renesmee. She wont listen to me right now, she's too upset.' And a wave of serinity came through the room.

"Well, After I went down to La Push to go see Jacob and all them, Sam came down and started getting a big 'ol temper and I got really mad at him and had to go outside to calm down. By the way, now I see why it's so hard for ya'll to be with werewolves. Anyway, Jacob came out with me and tried to calm me down, but it didn't work so well so," she seemed to deliberate if she wanted to go on. I tried to see what she was thinkin of but she blocked her memory from me by thinking of _Wuthering Heights_ to distract me. But she slipped, and I saw everything.

My sudden intake of breath scared Bella. "What?What is it?" Jasper felt what I felt and Alice saw what I would tell Bella and Jasper and also gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

"You kissed him?!" Alice blurted out before I could get the chance to gradually build Bella up for the explosion I knew was coming.

"You what!?" Bella screamed at Renesmee. Bella reared forward, her hands already up in fists, although she would never dream of hitting Renesmee. "How could you?! You have a promise ring, and I told you never to do that without getting married first, beacause I knew that you were going to get married to Jacob, I mean sheesh Alice saw me at your wedding for crying out loud." Bella stated, glaring at Renesmee.

"What? I thought she couldn't see me." She murmered quietly, surprised.

"She can't, but she can see me and your mother." I stated before Bella went off on her again. "Bella, love listen, she didn't intentionaly do it. Jacob -whom I'm about to go see- did. Do you seriously believe that I would let her get away with this if he didn't, and she did?" I was slowly but steadily loosing my focus and gaining more agitaion towards Jacob. If he ever did anything like this again, he was going to have a couple of hours, days, or weeks of writhing to look forward to. "Look, lets just you and I go to school and we'll be back later to deal with this, okay?" I asked Bella, hoping she would drop it.

"Fine, but as soon as we're done with school, we're going to go have a nice chat with Jacob." Bella said. She forced her sheild away from her and then stated, 'You might be going to school, but I'm not. I'm going to take the ferarri, and go see Jacob and after that, I'm going to go see Charlie and Sue. It might calm me down a little bit.' And then her shield was back. She looked at me with a wry smile and then said aloud "I'm goin to school now, I'm gunna stay a little late because I need to talk to the dean about getting Renesmee into school there next semester."

"I gotta bring the checkbook so I guess I better go with you." I hinted at her, because I wasn't going to let her go see Jacob and Charlie alone with the way she was.

"Bye Dad, bye Mom, bye Alice, Jasper, Aunt Esme." Esme had insisted on Renesmee to call her aunt Esme mostly because she didn't look old enough to be her grandmother, but also because she was trying to be cool. "Hip" as she called it.

As Bella and I got into her car and started it up we both heard the blaring, noisy, untastful music come on. Bella quickly ejected it and through it outside, blasting it into a million tiny pieces. "Oops, my bad, not." She mumbled.

"Bella," I started but fell to a finish when she silenced me with a look so hostile I swear the cat ran away from in front of us.

It took us only 11 hours to go from our house in West Norwich, New Hampshire to La Push, Washington –a normal 2 day trip. But after we arrived there, we drove straight to Jacob's house -both packs were very familiar to all of our cars so as to not attack us when we arrived there without notice. This was mainly Sam's idea so when we were generously invited and then were attacked by werewolves we would know it wasn't because we were there, it was for another reason, we broke the treaty and were not welcome there – and when he heard us, he bounded out the door and all I could hear in his mind was 'Nessie's here, Nessie's here!!!' and boy was it annoying!

After reaquainting- which didn't take very long with Bella's impatience- we got down to the point.

"Jacob, how could you? I trusted you to take care of Renesmee, I trusted you. Why did you kiss her?" Bella asked non-understanding dominant in her voice. "Jacob, you told me you would take care of her, not do this to her."

'What did I do, I mean I know I kissed her, but I just couldn't help myself.' Jacob thought. 'Crap! Bloodsucker, did you know about that?' With that I nodded one straight nod hoping Bella wouldn't notice. But of course, being Bella, she did.

"What?" She asked impatiently. "What did he ask?"

"He wants to know what he did."

"You want to know what you did to my baby?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes that would be what I'm getting at." He replied casually.

"You turned her eyes BRIGHT RED!" she spit back at him, completely unaware that Billy Black had just strolled outside to see what all the comotion was about. He eyed me curiously but other than that paid strict attention to Bella and Jacob.

"How in the world did I do that? We had some hot dogs and chips, and then she was on her way home!!" 'After I kissed her.' He corrected thoughtfully. 'Hey, don't tell Billy bout the Kissin thing, okay. He would probably take Bella's point of view on things.'

"Okay, but I'm not stopping her from saying anything." I told him with just enough innoncence in my voice.

"Stop me form saying what, and why?" Bella asked me still irritated.

"Jacob wants me to stop you from-"

"From telling me just how much you love me for loving Renesmee so much and caring for her, and being sorry for everything I did." Jacob interupted. Bella's face changed instantly, taking on a new, brighter facial.


End file.
